Wedding
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


**Disclaimer :** Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's

**Wedding** © MizuRaiNa

**Pairing** : Kikyou and Inuyasha

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, a little bit of Romance

**Don't like? Please click back or close the tab!**

* * *

Aku mengembuskan napas berkali-kali. Kedua tanganku menopang dagu. Arah pandangku tertuju pada gaun-gaun putih dengan riasan dan renda yang berbeda-beda. Tapi tatapan mataku sebenarnya kosong. Pikiranku menerawang menembus luasnya cakrawala. Berada di tempat ini ketika tak ada pekerjaan membuatku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadilah seperti sekarang ini—melamun.

Kurasakan angin dingin membelai pelan wajahku. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitam panjangku. Aku tersadar dari lamunan menit lalu. Kualihkan pandanganku pada jendela yang terbuka lebar. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menutup jendela tersebut. Angin musim dingin memang terasa menusuk kulit—bahkan terasa hingga ke dalam tulang. Aku menatap kristal-kristal putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Tak terlalu banyak karena sekarang ini musim dingin akan berakhir.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum miris. Ya, karena aku teringat peristiwa bertahun-tahun lalu. Perpisahanku dengannya yang tak pernah kusangka-sangka. Ah sudahlah. Aku tak perlu mengingat-ingat kenangan lama.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai aku berjalan sambil tertunduk ke tempat semula. Aku mendudukkan diriku dan bertopang dagu—seperti tadi. Aku melihat satu per satu gaun putih yang ada di ruangan ini. Sungguh indah. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku mengenakan salah satunya? Aku menatap sebuah gaun berenda-renda namun _simple _dan pas ditubuhku. Tangan kiriku memegang buket bunga mawar dan tangan kananku memegang pergelangan tangannya. Aku berjalan menuju altar untuk menghampirinya. Mengucapkan janji suci dan...

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Segera saja aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dadaku terasa perih dan sesak. Aku mencoba menetralisir perasaanku seperti semula. Kutenangkan hati dan pikiranku dengan memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku.

Ceklek

Pintu luar terbuka dan segera mungkin aku langsung menghampirinya. Ada pelanggan masuk.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Aku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku untuk memberi rasa hormat. Ia ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku hendak—" Ucapannya sepertinya belum selesai. Aku menatap ke arahnya. Aku berdiri diam tak berkutik saat melihat orang itu.

"Kikyou?" tanya seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Ia memakai mantel berwarna coklat tua dan terdapat beludru di sekitar kerahnya. Butiran-butiran salju menempel pada mantel yang ia kenakan. Sepertinya ia cukup lama berada di bawah turunnya salju. Aku menatapnya lekat. Namun masih terdiam dan segera tersadar.

"Ka-kagome?" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan keheranan. Sudut bibirnya menampakkan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Ia tiba-tiba saja menghambur ke arahku, memelukku. Dulu aku dan dia memang sahabat dekat—sangat. Hampir saja hancur jika aku terus ada di kehidupannya dan lelaki itu.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku mencoba untuk menampakkan senyuman setulus mungkin.

"Ya. Omong-omong kau ada keperluan apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman palsu mengembang di bibirku.

"Bulan depan aku akan menikah. Aku ingin mempersiapkannya dari mulai sekarang. Kau jangan lupa untuk datang yaa~" Aku dapat melihat secercah kebahagian padanya. Ia sangat senang. Aku pura-pura ikut bahagia dengan kabar berita yang sebenarnya terasa sakit bagiku. Aku bisa menebak, ia pasti akan menikah dengan lelaki itu—lelaki berambut perak yang sangat kukenal.

"Selamat ya Kagome. Akan kutunjukkan gaun yang cocok untukmu. Ikut aku," seruku. Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya menuju gaun-gaun putih khusus untuk acara pernikahan. Aku dapat mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Tak tahukah kau bahwa sekarang perasaanku hancur? Jelas saja tidak. Aku memang pandai bermain sandiwara. Sejak dulu. Haha. Aku jadi ingin sekali tertawa meyadari hal itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Aku meninggalkan ia dan memilih-milih gaun yang terbaik di sini. Kudapatkan tiga buah gaun. Mungkin ia bisa memilih sendiri salah satunya.

"Ini." Aku menunjukkan gaun-gaun itu padanya. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Eh Kikyou, kau hanya bekerja sendiri?" tanyanya. Ia menyadari bahwa hanya ada aku dan dia di ruangan cukup besar ini.

"Tidak. Hanya saja yang lain masih cuti. Pemiliknya pun sedang pergi." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu beralih pada gaun-gaun yang kubawakan tadi.

"Menurutmu, lebih bagus yang mana?" Ia terlihat kebingungan untuk memilih dan akhirnya meminta pendapatku. Aku menghela napas pelan. Ia menunjukkan satu per satu gaunnya dengan menempelkan ke tubuhnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin yang itu lebih cocok untukmu." Aku menunjuk pada gaun yang saat ini ia tempelkan ke tubuhnya. Sebuah gaun berlengan panjang. Renda-renda menghiasi ujung lengannya. _Simple_. Namun tak kalah menarik dari gaun yang lain—gaun inilah yang beberapa menit lalu aku lamunkan bahwa akulah yang mengenakannya.

"Hm... sepertinya. _Arigatou_ Kikyou. Oh ya, untuk _tuxedo_-nya tolong kau pilihkan juga ya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Inuyasha pasti telah menungguku." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Ah iya, acara pernikahannya tidak jauh dari sini. Nanti aku kabari dengan mengirim undangannya padamu. Rumahmu di mana?"

"Masih sama seperti dulu," jawabku.

"Oh... sampai jumpa lagi Kikyou. Akan kusampaikan salam darimu untuknya, hehe." Ia membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan masih tetap tersenyum.

Setelah aku tak melihat sosoknya lagi, senyumku seketika luntur. Aku beranjak menuju sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan diriku di atasnya. Kepalaku tertunduk pada meja.

Tes

Tak terasa cairan bening mengalir membasahi pipiku dan terjatuh. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Berusaha mencegah lebih banyak lagi air mata yang terjatuh.

'_Tenangkan dirimu Kikyou. Bukan saatnya kau bersedih di atas kebahagiaan sahabatmu. Relakan ia. Bukankah sedari dulu memang seharusnya begini?'_ Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk tetap tegar. Aku mengusap air mataku. Tak bisa. Cairan bening itu terus berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelopak mataku saat ini.

Aku tak bisa menahan penatnya kepalaku. Kepalaku terkulai lemas di atas meja. Biarlah aku menangis dalam kesunyian. Ketika tak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Ironis.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Musim telah berganti. Tak terasa hari pernikahan sahabatku adalah hari ini. Aku mengenakan sebuah gaun berlengan panjang polos—tanpa banyak renda-renda, hanya ada seutas pita yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku tak banyak merias rambut dan wajahku. Rambut panjangku kubiarkan tergerai dan wajahku hanya kuolesi bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_ bening di bibirku. Aku menatap pantulan diriku. Kurasa sudah cukup.

Aku beranjak keluar dan menyusuri jalanan kecil di samping jalan raya. Kurasakan angin berembus menggelitik wajahku. Sekaligus sedikit menentramkan hatiku.

Tap

Langkahku terhenti saat aku telah berdiri di sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi. Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu masuk ke dalam pekarangan suci. Aku menghela napas berat dan menapakkan senyuman di bibirku. Sangat terbalik dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

Dekorasi khas pernikahan dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Semua serba putih. Aku hendak mengucapkan selamat pada Kagome dan mencari kamar riasnya. Aku diizinkan masuk dan mendapati penampilan sahabatku dengan gaun putih yang terlihat cantik. Ditambah dengan tiara dari bunga mawar merah yang dirangkai tertata di atas rambut menambah keanggunannya.

"Selamat ya atas pernikahannya Kagome." Aku memasang senyuman malaikat di hadapannya.

"_Arigatou_ Kikyou. Kuharap kau juga segera menyusulku." Ia terkekeh pelan. Aku membalasnya hanya dengan seulas senyuman simpul. Aku mohon pamit dan menunggu hingga acara dimulai.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Pengantin lelaki telah sampai di altar. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Kagome yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Perasaanku saat ini begitu perih. Andai saja aku saat ini yang berada diposisinya. Andai saja saat ini akulah yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Andai... ah! Buang semua angan itu!

Senandung indah terus mengalun mengiringi langkah Sang pengantin wanita. Ia telah sampai di altar. Pendeta di sana telah siap untuk mengucapkan janji suci yang akan meyatukan keduanya.

Kedua benda melingkar telah dipasangkan. Tak lama ciuman langsung dilangsungkan. Sakit. Aku tak kuasa untuk membendung cairan yang telah mengumpul di kelopak mataku. Tapi aku masih bisa untuk menahannya dan terus memasang senyum malaikatku.

Kini tiba waktunya Sang pengantin wanita melemparkan buket bunga yang ia pegang. Semua yang berada di sekitarku begitu antusias. Kecuali denganku. Aku tak percaya mitos-mitos seperti itu. Mitos yang mengatakan bahwa yang mendapat buket bunga dari Sang pengantin wanita tak lama lagi juga akan menikah. Mana mungkin aku percaya itu. Tapi tetap saja aku masih berdiri di sini. Mungkin ikut menyaksikan siapa wanita yang 'beruntung' itu.

Kagome membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil aba-aba untuk melemparkan buket bunga yang ia pegang. Bunga itu melesat dengan cepat.

Hup

Buket bunga itu tertangkap oleh seseorag. Lebih tepatnya aku sendiri. Refleks aku menangkap buket bunga itu karena tak ingin wajahku yang menjadi sasarannya. Para wanita di sekitarku menatapku dengan tatapan iri namun mengucapkan selamat untukku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Tak berkata sepatah pun. Aku melirik ke arah Kagome. Saat ini ia begitu berseri-seri—mungkin karena aku yang berhasil menangkap buket bunga yang ia lempar.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman setulus mungkin. Tak sengaja ekor mataku menangkap 'dia' yang sedang menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Bukanlah sebuah tatapan kebahagiaan. Tatapan kekecewaankah? Kesedihankah? Atau... ia memang masih menyimpan perasaan itu untukku? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sadarlah Kikyou, ia telah menjadi milik sahabatmu seutuhnya.

'_Hhh...'_ Aku menghela napas panjang. Dadaku terasa bergemuruh. Ya, aku sadar satu hal. Aku hanya bisa mengenangnya di masa lalu. Biarlah itu menjadi kenangan antara aku dan dia yang terus kusimpan rapat dihatiku—karena memang sangat sulit kulupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Horeeee... akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic InuKik yang AU. Tapi err... di sini aku masih saja bikin Kikyou tersiksa dan menderita. Aduduhh~ gomennasai. Rasanya aku lebih suka InuKik yang berbumbu hurt/comfort, tragedi atau angst. *nyengir watados*

Kalo ada yang bertanya apa hubungan antara Inuyasha, Kagome dan Kikyou, biar aku jelasin. Kagome dan Kikyou itu bersahabat. Nah, Kikyou lebih dulu akrab dengan Iuyasha dan sering bersama. Tapi kemudian, Kagome suka sama Inuyasha. Karena Kikyou dan Inuyasha belum ada hubungan, Kikyou malah mendukung Kagome buat deketin Inuyasha. Dan taraa~ mereka jadian. Kikyou sempet jadi orang ketiga, jadi dia menghilang untuk beberapa waktu deh. Terus, dua sahabat itu bertemu kembali seperti di awal cerita ini. Begitu ceritanya *eh?* tadinya aku mau nyisipin sebagian di fic ini. Tapi, apa daya. Aku lagi maless *plak* ntar aja deh kalo sempet aku bikin prekuel-nya, hehe xDv. itu juga kalau kalian mau... *tapi nggak janji yah*

Akhir kata, review please...

Sign,

MizuRaiNa

* * *

[Finished : 26th September 2012 at 01.10 a.m.]

[Published : 27th September 2012 at 07.10 a.m.]


End file.
